


(Can't) Breathe by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of (Can't) Breathe by Laylah read by Rhea314 & GwenSummary: Wait, she says, in the dreams she’s been having since the train. Don’t go. Don’t leave like this, not yet.





	(Can't) Breathe by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Can’t) Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238739) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : (Can't) Breathe

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Characters** : Chane, Claire

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Wait, she says, in the dreams she’s been having since the train. Don’t go. Don’t leave like this, not yet.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238739) 

 **Length** 0:04:05

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/%28Can%27t%29%20Breathe%20by%20Laylah.mp3)

 


End file.
